1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the preparation of organic phosphinites and in particular to the preparation of isopropyl diphenylphosphinite (IDP).
2. Related Art
The synthesis of phosphinite by the alcoholysis of monohalophosphines is known in the art. As is indicated in "Organic Phosphorus Compounds" by Kosolapoff and Maier, Vol. 4, p. 473, the most satisfactory laboratory syntheses of phosphinites were obtained utilizing the above method. As is indicated in the article, the reaction is generally carried out in anhydrous ether or tetrahydrofuran in an inert atmosphere and at temperatures close to 0.degree. C. Generally in the literature, the preparation of phosphinites has been conducted at temperatures close to 0.degree. C. or within the range of -10.degree. C. to 10.degree. C. as specified above. For instance, in a paper entitled "The Preparation and Reactions of Diphenylphosphinous Chloride" by Stuebe, LeSuer and Norman appearing in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 77, pages 3526-3529 (1955), there is discussed the preparation of hexyl diphenylphosphinite wherein a solution of diphenylphosphinous chloride in naphtha was reacted with n-hexyl alcohol, in pyridine and naphtha, at a temperature of 5.degree.-10.degree. C. The yield of the product obtained was 44%. It has previously been assumed that the phosphinic ester product is so unstable under the reaction conditions that preparation had to be conducted at temperatures close to 0.degree. C.